Priceless
by Cloud-Mercury07
Summary: A SasuNaru fanfiction based loosely on the storyline of the French film 'Priceless'. Naruto is in a dull job when he meets the man of his dreams, but is being with this mysterious handsome stranger too big a price to pay?
1. Chapter 1: A kindly guest

The sandy haired bartender leant heavily on a weary hand, gazing through the translucent green glass of the evening's special white wine.

Night shifts at the fancy hotel where Naruto worked were excruciatingly boring. All the guests were filthy rich, mostly meaning old, so went to bed at reasonable times. Yet, still, it was his duty to stand idly at the bar for stretched out hours after the evening meal buzz had calmed.

Tapping the green bottle in a slow, dull rhythm, Naruto stifled a yawn. He was exhausted from his day job as a waiter at the very same hotel and sick to the back teeth of all the guests 'high and mighty' attitudes.

'I wonder if I would be the same, should I be rich.' he pondered, brushing down his waiter's tuxedo with his hands. Inspiration during boredom struck in an instant, and hastily, he arranged his work tie into a bow tie.

'Much more fitting,' he thought, smirking smarmily as he had seen the richest of the guests do. He strolled over what he knew to be the comfiest, grandest armchair at the back of the bar room, where the old men leisurely smoked cigars and laughed merrily together after dessert. Snapping his fingers, he planted his backside on the soft cushion, flirting with invisible wealth for what would not be the first time.

'A bottle of your finest white wine, if you please' he mocked, perfecting the mocking tone of voice in which the majority of the hotel's guests had addressed him in.

His little piece of fun wore thin as he glanced around the derelict bar.

'In other places, there'd be music and dancing' He thought bitterly, before yawning so loudly that he caused himself to jump slightly in surprise.

The armchair was incredibly comfy, there was no one around and probably wouldn't be until early hours of daybreak. The bartender slid lower in the chair. If he closed his eyes for just one moment, nobody would notice...

Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly when he felt a gentle prod to his upper arm. Vision still groggy and mind not yet in gear, he blinked stupidly at a raven-haired male dressed in a suave suit.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, this has never happened to me before!" he stuttered, indicating his falling asleep. He sat up straighter, blushing with embarrassment that a guest had actually come down to the bar while he was unconscious. He would surely be fired for this misconduct the very next morning. Opening his mouth slightly, he readied his explanation and apology. Waiters at "The Ritz" hotel had to remain calm and

conducted at all times, with calm and proper reasoning. Naruto had been trained thoroughly to act in this way should any problems involving guest behaviour arise, but was not sure how to deal with his own mistakes.

The raven-haired male smiled handsomely at him, turning to glance at the bar for a second and then shaking his head.

"Do you think anyone is coming?" he asked in a cool tone.

Naruto remained silent for a moment, not registering what the man was getting at. Then realisation hit and he gingerly pressed down on his make-shift bow tie.

The man had continued: "It's terrible, really, there not being a bartender. I was looking forward to a drink."

He sighed and then slumped down in the chair next to Naruto's, chin rested on the back of his hand.

"I haven't even had a chance to celebrate my birthday. I was hoping to come down here, enjoy a drink with some music and dancing, but do you think there is a chance of that?"

Naruto promptly shook his head, though he was staring wide-eyed at the guest. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the guest was flirting with him, a simple lowly barman. However, he rested his hand on his bowtie once more and knew that this guest _was_ indeed flirting with him, under the false illusion of his wealth. Flattered and filled with confidence, he stood up from his chair and stepped in the direction of the bar.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the man asked, gently touching his arm.

"I'm going to make us a drink."

"You can't! Won't we get in trouble?"

"I doubt it, no one seems to be coming. If there's no bartender, we'll serve our own drinks."

Naruto walked round the bar, expertly mixing up a cocktail, shaking colanders, cutting up fruit and adding them all together in an explosion of finely honed flavour. His companion had been watching in awe, already perched vulnerably on a bar stool.

"They say some people have natural-born talents. I wish I had one, though yours appears to be cocktail making. Its fascinating."

Naruto simply slid the drink across the table and saw the man's eyes light up with excitement.

"What is your name?" the bartender asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the dark haired man replied. "And will you be gracing me with yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Uchiha Sasuke smiled in a flirtatious way, taking the umbrella from his cocktail and sliding it into his hair, just behind his left ear.

"Happy Birthday" Naruto said, raising his own glass, while appreciating the fine looks of this gentleman who had treated him so kindly.

Merely a couple of hours later, Uchiha Sasuke's hair was adorned with no less than five differently coloured cocktail umbrellas. Naruto was giggling like a schoolboy on prom night and both were feeling rather merry. After Sasuke told a joke that was distasteful to any sober man, both roared with laughter. The raven-haired guest soon halted his laughing, but Naruto could not seem to stop. A pale finger was pressed onto his lips, Sasuke whispering "Shhh" in a soft, gentle tone. The two were gazing directly into each other's eyes. Silence fell over them, tension blooming in a moment. Naruto brushed the man's cheek with the back of his hand.

'Just a lowly waiter, to have all of this with such a handsome guy!' he thought excitedly. 'The Royal Suite, that would be the best room. He'll think I'm FILTHYrich if I take him in there.' "Come on," Sasuke said suddenly. He grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him to the grand lift. Both stood inside, watching the doors close with excited thoughts of what their night may lead to. As if Sasuke had read Naruto's mind, he asked: "What floor are you on?" "Top." Naruto said, because he had rehearsed his way around the whole hotel. The Royal Suite being his favourite room, he had come this way many times before, but never had to do it drunkenly. Sasuke had already pressed the button in one quick flick of his wrist, leaving them very much trapped and alone. The enclosed space seemed to urge their tension on, forcing them closer. Sasuke didn't seem too perturbed by the tension, but eventually cracked and asked Naruto simply if he was going to kiss him or not in a rather matter-of-fact tone. The blonde waiter's eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously. "Oh for _goodness_ sake!" Sasuke cried out, seizing Naruto's tuxedo lapels and immediately closing the achingly large gap between their lips.


	2. Chapter 2: A swift goodbye

The two men burst through the grand doors of the Royal suite, laughing uproariously with their arms around each other. They shared a messy drunken kiss before Uchiha Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away to inspect the room with blurred vision. He looked impressed.

'Well, he does think I paid for all this. Ha! I don't think I could ever afford a room like this in reality…' Naruto thought, picturing his small apartment, strewn with clothes.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" Sasuke enquired, pouting moodily.

"O-oh, yes, of course." Naruto replied, thanking his lucky stars that he had given a tour of this room many a time.

They swiftly walked into each room while Naruto explained what each room was for. Sasuke seemed to be listening intently, but in reality, was only capturing Naruto's attention with an expression that looked adorably thoughtful. He began to twiddle one of the cocktail umbrellas; that he had slid from his hair between his fingers.

Concentrating on not saying anything too 'staff-like' was taking up most of Naruto's brain-power. He didn't realise Sasuke was not really paying his words much attention, so was rambling on and on about his favourite aspects of the suite. This was the case for several minutes, until the raven-haired man caught Naruto's wrist with his slender hand.

"We still have not looked inside the bedroom. I would like for you to show me." he suggested, tugging Naruto's arm in a dominant manner. They entered the room and Naruto immediately began to explain how comfortable the bed was because the springs had been crafted by the finest spring manufacturer in all of Konoha. Sasuke sighed audibly, rolling his eyes and perching himself on the bed. Naruto began to feel awkward, after all, he wasn't used to dealing with rich guests as though he were one himself.

'I wonder if it would be appropriate to…'

Naruto advanced on Sasuke, who hiccupped, causing both to giggle nervously. The blond slowly lowered the man he had only met that night backwards by his strong shoulders. Eventually, Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the bed. Just before he had time to gloat, Sasuke forcibly rolled Naruto over and their positions were reversed. The raven haired man lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"If you thought we were going to play by your rules, just because you paid for this suite, then you really are a… dobe." Sasuke purred, his voice deep and firm.

Naruto's comeback was silenced as Sasuke's lips pressed against his own. Two tongues intertwined in the blonde's mouth, their passion shared. Naruto wished that he really were wealthy enough to afford the Royal suite, if being so meant that he could have fun like this every night. He dared to open his eyes mid-kiss to try and gage if Sasuke had any clue that so far, he had lied about almost everything, save for his name. To his surprise, he saw two deep, dark eyes scanning his own briefly, before quickly closing again. He smirked into the kiss, running his hand's through the stranger's hair…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, sky blue eyes opened groggily to the sound of dull but literate small-talk. He rolled over, not yet quite conscious enough to remember much about last night's endeavours. Right now, all he could gather was that there was something or someone very warm in the bed next to him and that he had a splitting headache. Pushing himself up by the elbows, he remembered the man he had met last night.

'Ah, he didn't leave me!' Naruto thought excitedly, wondering what the day might lead to. He peered up at the man's face with one eye. Confusingly, Uchiha Sasuke's face was one of pure alarm and embarrassment. The patterned gold and red quilt had been pulled up to his chin and he was staring into the middle of the room. Naruto groaned anxiously and slowly turned his face to find five faces blinking back at him, each of them holding their jaws ajar.

It was one of his fellow staff members, Hyuuga Neji, giving a tour to a wealthy-looking family from Suna. No doubt, Neji's tour had been performed with the utmost proper conduct… until now. Cheeks burning, Naruto pressed his finger to his mouth and shook his head, wary that Neji may reveal his real lowly status in the world. The man's mystical grey eyes travelled slowly from Naruto to Sasuke and he understood. Sighing wearily, he pressed a strong hand against the eldest male member's arm and directed the family back out the room, mumbling humble apologies concerning a terrible mix-up in the room's rota. Just as he shut the door behind the family, whose faces were each bright red, he shot a glare directly at his co-worker that undoubtedly spoke the words: "you owe me".

He heard a small, young voice asking: "Daddy, why were those two men having a sleepover?" before Sasuke heaved himself out of bed and began silently dressing. Naruto watched him without speaking, his bright blue eyes drinking in the sight of soft cotton clothing being pulled over muscular creamily pale skin. The curtains; which they had neglected to close the night before, framed beams of golden sunlight that danced over Sasuke's body without shame. The fair skinned man finished dressing and glared at Naruto. His piercing stare sent shivers along the small of Naruto's back.

"Do you take me for an idiot, mister Uzumaki?" He asked sternly. Without helping it, Naruto's mouth dropped open a little.

"Well, do you?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto could not seem to find an answer, let alone voice one.

"I found _this _in your pocket last night." He continued, holding a small piece of laminated card up and waving it rudely in Naruto's face.

"I rather think you have made a fool out of me, you are lucky that I was only sober enough to make sense of this card just this morning."

He waited momentarily for a reaction in the blonde man, but when none came, he scoffed, dropped the card on the bed and stormed out of the hotel room.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto crawled forwards over the gathered-up covers and picked up the card.

'Ah…' he thought, with a disappointed sinking feeling in his stomach.

He sighed deeply, as he had seen Neji do only minutes earlier. Naruto then stood, placing his Staff ID card back into his jacket pocket before putting the jacket on.

'Here goes another boring day of work…'


End file.
